universalmonstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Dracula (1992 film)
| producer = Francis Ford Coppola Fred Fuchs | writer = James V. Hart Bram Stoker | based on = | starring = Gary Oldman Winona Ryder Anthony Hopkins Keanu Reeves | music = Wojciech Kilar Annie Lennox | cinematography = Michael Ballhaus | editing = Anna Goursand Glen Scantlebury Nicholas C. Smith | studio = American Zoetrope | distributor = Columbia Pictures (Sony Pictures Entertainment) | released = | runtime = 128 minutes | country = | language = English Romanian Greek Bulgarian Latin | budget = $40 million | gross = $215,862,692 }} 'Dracula' (also known as 'Bram Stoker's Dracula') is a 1992 American Gothic horror-romance film directed and co-produced by Francis Ford Coppola, based on the novel ''Dracula by Bram Stoker. It stars Gary Oldman as Count Dracula and Winona Ryder as Mina Harker, also featuring Anthony Hopkins as Professor Abraham Van Helsing, Keanu Reeves as Jonathan Harker, and Sadie Frost as Lucy Westenra. Dracula was greeted by a generally positive critical reception and was a box office hit. The film's score was composed by Wojciech Kilar and featured "Love Song for a Vampire" by Annie Lennox as the closing credits theme. Plot In 1462, Vlad Dracula, a member of the Order of the Dragon, returns from a victory against the Turks to find his wife, Elisabeta, has committed suicide after receiving a false report of his death. Enraged at the notion of his wife being damned for committing suicide, Dracula desecrates his chapel and renounces God, declaring that he will rise from the grave to avenge Elisabeta with all the powers of darkness. In 1897, newly-qualified solicitor Jonathan Harker takes the Transylvanian Count Dracula as a client from his colleague R. M. Renfield, who has gone insane. Jonathan travels to Transylvania to arrange Dracula's real estate acquisition in London, including Carfax Abbey. Jonathan meets Dracula, who discovers a picture of Harker's fiancée, Mina, and believes that she is the reincarnation of Elisabeta. Dracula leaves Jonathan to be seduced by his brides and sails to England with boxes of his native soil, taking up residence at Carfax Abbey. His arrival is foretold by the ravings of Renfield, now an inmate in Dr. Jack Seward's neighboring insane asylum. In London, Dracula emerges as a wolf-like creature amid a fierce thunderstorm and hypnotically seduces, then rapes and bites Lucy Westenra, with whom Mina is staying while Jonathan is in Transylvania. Lucy's deteriorating health and behavioral changes prompts Lucy's former suitors Quincey Morris and Dr. Seward, along with her fiancée, Arthur Holmwood, to summon Dr. Abraham Van Helsing, who recognizes Lucy as the victim of a vampire. Dracula, appearing young and handsome during daylight, meets and charms Mina. When Mina receives word from Jonathan, who has escaped the castle and recovered at a convent, she travels to Romania to marry him. In his fury, Dracula transforms Lucy into a vampire. Van Helsing, Holmwood, Seward and Morris kill Lucy. as Dracula.]] After Jonathan and Mina return to London, Jonathan and Van Helsing lead the others to Carfax Abbey, where they destroy the Count's boxes of soil. Dracula enters the asylum, where he kills Renfield for warning Mina of his presence before visiting Mina, who is staying in Seward's quarters while the others hunt Dracula. He confesses that he murdered Lucy and has been terrorizing Mina's friends, but a confused and angry Mina admits that she still loves him and remembers her previous life as Elisabeta. At her insistence, Dracula begins transforming her into a vampire. The hunters burst into the bedroom, with Dracula claiming Mina as his bride before escaping. As Mina begins changing, Van Helsing hypnotizes her and learns via her connection with Dracula that he is sailing home in his last remaining box. The hunters depart for Varna to intercept him, but Dracula reads Mina's mind and evades them. The hunters split up, with Van Helsing and Mina traveling to the Borgo Pass and the castle, while the others try to stop the Gypsies transporting the Count. At night, Van Helsing and Mina are approached by Dracula's brides. They frighten Mina at first, but she gives into their chanting and attempts to seduce Van Helsing. Before Mina can feed on his blood, Van Helsing places a communion wafer upon her forehead, leaving a mark. He surrounds them with a ring of fire to protect them from the brides, then infiltrates the castle and decapitates them the following morning. As sunset approaches, Dracula's carriage arrives at the castle, pursued by the hunters. A fight between the hunters and gypsies ensues, and at sunset Dracula bursts from his coffin. Harker slits his throat while a wounded Morris stabs him in the heart with a Bowie knife. As Dracula staggers, Mina rushes to his defense. Holmwood tries to attack but Van Helsing and Harker allow her to retreat with the Count. Morris dies, surrounded by his friends. In the chapel where he renounced God, Dracula lies dying in an ancient demonic form. He asks Mina to give him peace. They share a kiss as the candles adorning the chapel light up, and Mina shoves the knife through Dracula's heart. The mark on her forehead disappears as Dracula's curse is lifted. She decapitates him, and finally gazes up at the fresco of Vlad and Elisabeta ascending to Heaven together. Cast * Gary Oldman as Count Dracula / Vlad III the Impaler * Winona Ryder as Mina Harker (née Murray) / Elisabeta * Anthony Hopkins as Professor Abraham Van Helsing / Priest * Keanu Reeves as Jonathan Harker * Richard E. Grant as Dr. John Seward * Cary Elwes as Sir Arthur Holmwood * Billy Campbell as Quincey P. Morris * Sadie Frost as Lucy Westenra * Tom Waits as R. M. Renfield * Monica Bellucci as Dracula's Bride * Michaela Bercu as Dracula's Bride * Florina Kendrick as Dracula's Bride * Jay Robinson as Mr. Hawkins Production Ryder initially brought the script (written by James V. Hart) to the attention of Coppola. The director had agreed to meet with her so the two could clear the air after her late withdrawal from The Godfather Part III caused production delays on that film and led her to believe Coppola disliked her.Rohrer, Trish Dietch. Coppola's Bloody Valentine, Entertainment Weekly, November 20, 1992, accessed September 6, 2011. Coppola was attracted to the sensual elements of the screenplay and said that he wanted portions of the picture to resemble an "erotic dream". In the months leading up to its release, Hollywood insiders who had seen the movie felt Coppola's film was too odd, violent, and strange to succeed at the box office and dubbed it "Bonfire of the Vampires" after the notorious 1990 box office bomb The Bonfire of the Vanities.Weinraub, Bernard. Coppola's 'Dracula' A Hit on First Weekend, The New York Times, November 16, 1992, accessed September 6, 2011.Maslin, Janet. FILM; Neither Dracula Nor Rumor Frightens Coppola, The New York Times, November 15, 1992, accessed September 6, 2011. Due to delays and cost overruns on some of Coppola's previous projects such as Apocalypse Now and One from the Heart, Coppola was determined to bring the film in on time and on budget. To accomplish this he filmed on sound stages to avoid potential troubles caused by inclement weather. Coppola chose to invest a significant amount of the budget into costumes in order to showcase the actors which he considered the "jewels" of the feature. He had an artist storyboard the entire film in advance carefully illustrating each planned shot, a process which created around a thousand images. He turned the drawings into a choppy animated film and added music, then spliced in scenes from the French version of Beauty and the Beast that Jean Cocteau directed in 1946 and stills of paintings by Gustav Klimt and other symbolist artists. He showed the animated film to his designers to give them an idea of the mood and theme he was aiming for. Coppola also asked the set costume designers to simply bring him designs which were "weird". "'Weird' became a code word for 'Let's not do formula,'" he later recalled. "'Give me something that either comes from the research or that comes from your own nightmares.' I gave them paintings, and I gave them drawings, and I talked to them about how I thought the imagery could work." Coppola brought in acting coach Greta Seacat to coach Frost and Ryder for their erotic scenes as he felt uncomfortable discussing sexuality with the young actresses. However he did ask Oldman to speak seductively off-camera to Frost while they were filming a scene in which she writhed alone in her bed in ecstacy. She later classified the things Oldman said to her as "very unrepeatable."Diamond, Jamie. She's Hot, She's Sexy, She's Undead, Entertainment Weekly", December 11, 1992, accessed September 6, 2011. Reception Reviews ''Dracula received considerable attention upon release, being greeted with generally positive reviews from critics. Based on 44 reviews collected from notable publications by popular review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an overall approval rating of 82%, with the consensus, "Overblown in the best sense of the word, Francis Ford Coppola's vision of Bram Stoker's Dracula rescues the character from decades of campy interpretations — and features some terrific performances to boot." Vincent Canby described the film as being akin to "the work of a precocious film student who has magically acquired a master's command of his craft."Movie Review - Bram Stoker's Dracula - Review/Film; Coppola's Dizzying Vision Of Dracula - NYTimes.com Richard Corliss said, "Coppola brings the old spook story alive ... Everyone knows that Dracula has a heart; Coppola knows that it is more than an organ to drive a stake into. To the director, the count is a restless spirit who has been condemned for too many years to interment in cruddy movies. This luscious film restores the creature's nobility and gives him peace."A Vampire With Heart... - TIME Roger Ebert awarded the film 3/4 stars, writing: "I enjoyed the movie simply for the way it looked and felt. Production designers Dante Ferretti and Thomas Sanders have outdone themselves. The cinematographer, Michael Ballhaus, gets into the spirit so completely he always seems to light with shadows." Ebert did, however, voice mild criticisms on what he felt were "narrative confusions and dead ends."[http://rogerebert.suntimes.com/apps/pbcs.dll/article?AID=/19921113/REVIEWS/211130301/1023 Bram Stoker's Dracula review] by Roger Ebert, Chicago Sun-Times, November 13, 1992 Jonathan Rosenbaum felt the film suffered from a "somewhat dispersed and overcrowded story line" but that it "remains fascinating and often affecting thanks to all its visual and conceptual energy."Bram Stoker's Dracula - Capsule by Jonathan Rosenbaum - From the Chicago Reader Empire's Tom Hibbert was unimpressed. Awarding the film 2/5 stars, he wrote, "Has a film ever promised so much yet delivered so little? There was so much potential, yet when it came down to it, Coppola made his Dracula too old to be menacing, gave Keanu Reeves a part and took out all the action."[http://www.empireonline.com/reviews/reviewcomplete.asp?FID=15026 Bram Stoker's Dracula review] by Tom Hibbert, [[Empire (magazine)|Empire]]'' Box office The film opened at #1 at the box office with $30,521,679. However, it dropped off sharply in subsequent weeks losing 50.8% of its audience after just its first weekend in releasehttp://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?page=weekend&id=bramstokersdracula.htm and falling out of the top five after just 3 weeks. Still, it managed to become a box office hit, grossing $82,522,790 domestically and becoming the 15th highest grossing film of the year.http://www.boxofficemojo.com/yearly/chart/?yr=1992&p=.htm It fared much better overseas, grossing $133,339,902 for a total worldwide gross of $215,862,692,Movie Dracula - Box Office Data, News, Cast Information from The Numbers making it the 9th highest grossing film of the year worldwide.http://www.boxofficemojo.com/yearly/chart/?view2=worldwide&yr=1992&p=.htm Awards and honors The film won three Academy Awards, Best Costume Design (Eiko Ishioka), Best Sound Effects Editing (Tom C. McCarthy, David E. Stone) and Best Makeup (Greg Cannom, Michèle Burke, Matthew W. Mungle) and was nominated for Best Art Direction-Set Decoration (Thomas E. Sanders, Garrett Lewis). . It also won four Saturn Awards, with Best Director and Best Actor for Coppola and Oldman, respectively. In 2011, Total Film named Oldman's portrayal of Dracula as one of the ten best performances of his career.Winning, Josh. Best Movies: The film chameleon’s greatest moments. Total Film. 11 April, 2011. Retrieved 4 October, 2011. Soundtrack Home video releases and merchandise In 1993 a special boxed set was released of Dracula, in the shape of a coffin. The box contained the film on VHS, which included a behind-the-scenes documentary, and the original Dracula novel by Bram Stoker in paperback. Grey, gothic statue heads (as seen on the original film poster) adorned the front cover of the book against a grey stone background. Dracula was first released to DVD in 1999[http://www.dvdverdict.com/reviews/bramstoker.php DVD Verdict Review - Bram Stoker's Dracula] July 6th, 1999 and again as a Superbit DVD in 2001.[http://www.dvdverdict.com/reviews/draculasuperbit.php DVD Verdict Review - Bram Stoker's Dracula: Superbit Edition] December 18, 2001 Neither release contained any extra features. A two-disc "Collector's Edition" DVD[http://www.dvdverdict.com/reviews/draculace.php DVD Verdict Review - Bram Stoker's Dracula: Collector's Edition] October 22nd, 2007 and Blu-ray[http://www.dvdverdict.com/reviews/draculabluray.php DVD Verdict Review - Bram Stoker's Dracula (Blu-Ray)] October 4th, 2007 was released in 2007. The "Collector's Edition" special features include an introduction and audio commentary by director Francis Ford Coppola, deleted and extended scenes, teaser and full-length trailers, and the documentaries "The Blood Is the Life: The Making of Dracula", "The Costumes Are the Sets: The Design of Eiko Ishioka", "In Camera: The Naïve Visual Effects of Dracula", and "Method and Madness: Visualizing Dracula". Other merchandising for the film included a board game,[http://www.boardgamegeek.com/boardgame/1156 Bram Stoker's Dracula: The Board Game] BoardGameGeek] a pinball game,[http://www.ipdb.org/machine.cgi?gid=3072 Williams Bram Stoker's Dracula] Internet Pinball Machine Database and video game adaptations for the Super Nintendo, NES, Game Boy, Sega Genesis, Game Gear, Sega Master System, Amiga, Sega CD, and PC. A four-issue comic book adaptation and 100 collectible cards based on the movie were released by the Topps company with art provided by Mike Mignola.[http://www.comicbookdb.com/title.php?ID=8157 Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992)] The Comic Book Database Various action figures and model sets were also produced. In addition to these items, accurate licensed replicas of Dracula's sword and Quincey's bowie knife were available from Factory X.Dracula: Rhino Bowie Knife - Factory X - Dracula - Prop Replicas at Entertainment Earth Item Archive A novelization of the film was published, written by Fred Saberhagen.[http://www.fictiondb.com/author/fred-saberhagen~bram-stokers-dracula~181817~b.htm Bram Stoker's Dracula by Fred Saberhagen] FictionDB.com References External links * * * * * * W. Scott Poole, [http://amzn.to/pEiXIk Monsters in America: Our Historical Obsession with the Hideous and the Haunting] (Waco, Texas: Baylor, 2011), 17. Category:1990s horror films Category:1992 films Category:American films Category:American horror films Category:American Zoetrope films Category:Best Sound Editing Academy Award winners Category:Bulgarian-language films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Dracula films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on horror novels Category:Films based on works by Bram Stoker Category:Films directed by Francis Ford Coppola Category:Films set in 1897 Category:Films set in London Category:Films that won the Academy Award for Best Makeup Category:Greek-language films Category:Latin-language films Category:Romanian-language films Category:Romantic period films Category:Vampires in film and television Category:1992 Category:Film Category:Non-Universal Film